He Know, I Know
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Ini belum berakhir. malam ini hanyalah satu dari sekian ribu malam yang akan menjadi saksi bisu panasnya cinta kami... YAOI. PWP. Mature Content Adult. PruCan. Warning inside


**A/N: saya tahu. Cerita ini juga aneh, enggak nyambung, alur dan penulisan kacau. Saya tahu. ****Jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan otak saya yang terlalu bejad.**

**STOP SAMPAI SINI BILA KALIAN ANAK ALIM YANG TIDAK INGIN MUNTAH KARENA BACA FIC! DAN SILAKAN LANJUTKAN BILA KALIAN SEBEJAD, SEMESUM, DAN SEPERVERT AUTHORNYA! #dilempar#**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like. Don't Read.**

**Warning: **cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Fic ini mengandung rating 17+, penggunaan bahasa yang tidak disensor, PWP, Lemon bertebaran. Tentacle. Bondage. Sex Toy. Bagi yang belum cukup umur/ kuat mental/ kuat iman diharapkan untuk tidak membaca. Bagi yang nekat silakan saja.

**Pairing:** PruCan

**Summary: **ini belum berakhir. Malam ini hanyalah satu dari sekian ribu malam yang akan menjadi saksi bisu panasnya satu-kesatuan kami... YAOI. PWP. Mature Content Adult. PruCan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**He Know, I Know**

_( ... selalu menginginkanmu...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Discalimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"... Hhh..."

.

Malam indah sempurna. Langit biru keunguan terlihat cerah, bulan purnama benar-benar bulat. Bersinar tanpa ada setitik awan pun yang menghalangi refleksi pancarannya. Seakan mata malam hari itu sama sekali tak berkedip dalam kantuk untuk menonton dunia. Menjadikan dirinya saksi bisu akan suatu kegiatan malam yang sempurna.

"Haaah..! Mmmhh..."

Bulan menyusupkan sinarnya akan gelitik ingin tahu. Menyorotkan cahayanya menembus dedaunan rimbun, jeruji desain kayu pembingkai kristal jendela yang membuka lebar —sengaja— membiarkan dunia mengetahui hawa penuh nafsu dari sebuah replika kotak yang memiliki sudut segitiga beratap, menjatuhkan bayang-bayang kelam —menimpa sosok suci yang teronggok noda diatas lembaran putih sebagai alas keberadaannya. Mengerang-ngerang penuh peluh layaknya seekor pelacur.

—yang eksitensinya setara dengan binatang.

Tergoda, angin malam ikut serta. Menghembus goda tubuh yang bergelinjang penuh hasrat tanpa benang. Yang polos tercampak akan noda lendir yang terjalur, membasahi rajah tubuhnya yang dinodai benda karet buatan —seperti testis pria, basah, panjang, besar—dan kecil, terproduksi dalan jumlah banyak, meliuk-liuk mengikatnya dalam sebuah siksaan seks.

"Ngg...Ng! Khhaaahhh...!"

Siksaan dan Seks. Dua kata yang membuat naluri binatang semakin terhasrat dalam dera sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Otaknya ingin semua berhenti, tapi tubuh menginginkan lebih. Lebih. Dan lebih lagi sebanyak yang ia bisa terima. Sampai nafsu menutupi logika sehat semata.

Hmmf, persetan dengan logika.

Benda putih itu terus menggodanya. Berjalan-jalan mengitari tubuhnya dalam sensasi dingin-basah yang membuatnya semakin candu akan nikmat. Beberapa melilit pahanya, membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar hanya untuk membawa dirinya yang sudah memerah tegak dalam sebuah remasan kuat.

"AA—!"

Tenggorokan bagai tercengkram kuat hingga tertahan jerit. Seluruh syaraf otot menegang. Kaki, tangan terbawa, sementara kepala dihentakkan keras kebelakang. —syut— satu remasan lain membuat jerit itu terlepas kekangnya.

"A—AHHHHH!"

Ctik!

Suara jentik jari.

Itu adalah tanda. Sekejap, semakin beringas benda itu mengekangnya —meliliti kakinya dari paha hingga kejemari, membawanya keudara. Kedua tangan yang tadinya dibelakang punggung ikut dibawa kesamping kepala, ditekan kuat pada ranjang alas, dan beberapa sulur kecil bekerja —menggelitiki sela jemarinya. Berjalan didaerah dadanya. Sejumlah sulur-sulur kecil menggerayang bagian yang belum tersentuh sedarinya dibawah sana, sebuah lubang cincin, menggelitikinya. Satu sulur masuk. Berlanjut hingga dia merasa dirinya penuh.

Ctik!

Suara lagi. Dan dirinya terbanting hingga telungkup. Ujung sulur seukuran penis masuk paksa dalam mulutnya seakan meminta rasa dingin saliva yang menggelitik. Bokongnya yang terangkat, tanpa ampun dihujam oleh sulur yang seperti penis itu, bermain-main dengan lubangnya dibawah sana. Menginvasi seluruh titik vitalnya dalam hujaman.

"Rrrhh...hhh..." desah erang yang seperti geram menjadi reaksi. Dirinya berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya, dengan menelan semua rasa yang dideranya.

Perutnya terasa panas bergejolak. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hitungan Seratus tiga puluh tujuh menit yang berlalu. Bagian tubuhnya yang terpenting kembali menegang, keras, memerah. Pre-cum tengah menetes deras dari ujungnya yang tengah terbuka.

Ah, dia akan merasakannya. Ingin merasakan nikmat yang mencandu dirinya. Merasakan buih putih itu melesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Memancur deras, dalam satu letupan panas ketika dirinya orgasme.

Tapi, tidak bisa.

Miliknya diremas terlalu kuat hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Terkunci. Dan rasa panas berlebihan itu menjadi sakit luar biasa dipenghujungnya.

"AH! Uargh..!" sekali lagi kepala dibanting hingga terbenam pad kasur. Jari-jemari mengerat cengkram pada seprai putih. Mengejang derita karena menahan nikmat yang ingin membuncah. Bola mata yang tadinya hanya berkaca-kaca kini telah rusak. Lihat Amethyst itu, yang berkilat menyedihkan dalam bulirnya yang pecah. Yang bibir bergerak membentuk satu kata permohonan gagap. Dan bisu dalam nafas memburu tak tentu.

Wajahnya memerah, panas —berlaku untuk sekujur tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Seluruh syaraf ototnya menegang, nafas memburu keenakan. Entah berapa kali dia menghantakkan kepalanya hanya untuk merasakan siksa yang begitu nikmat didera. Bibirnya terus menerus mengeluarkan desah tak beraturan, setengah sakit, setengah enak.

Ingin dia memberi sebuah tepuk pada yang berhasil membuatnya begini. Teronggok menyedihkan, dipuaskan oleh mainan karet —yang bergerak sendiri, hingga membuatnya orgasme berkali-kali. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

Dia menyalahkan semua subyek dan obyek yang membuatnya merong-rong seperti ini. Dia menyalahkan teman kakaknya yang dari Jepang itu —yang rupanya dibalik sifat banyak diamnya, kemesumannya sejajar dengan Francis— menunjukkan sebuah kotak pada kekasihnya, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu (dan dia sangat yakin melihat bagian selangkangannya menyempit).

Tapi, rupanya nafsu itu lebih beracun dibanding virus. Siapa sangka setelah menolak sebuah ajakan sesat dari seorang wanita Hungaria, justru malah Gilbert menyekapnya disalah satu kediamannya yang terbilang besar dan sepi disebuah pedalaman —tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan seks gila-gilaan tanpa perlu ketahuan.

Dan dia sangat benci ketika tahu apa isi kotak dengan ukuran 20x15x15 cm itu. Sekiranya ia pikir itu hanyalah berisi mainan karet biasa — tak pernah berpikir bahwa itu adalah hasil eksperimen seorang Kiku Honda, salah satu ilmuwan teknologi di suatu distrik bernama Jepang, yang terkenal dengan industri teknologinya.

"Kau akan suka dengan ini, Matt~."

Diakhiri dengan seulas seringai yang membuat merinding, entah apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingat ketika dia terbangun, mendapati dirinya tanpa sehelaipun benang, dalam kondisi tangan terikat—dengan sebuah tali putih— yang bergerak dan berlendir.

Dan dengan mendapati benda semacam itu disekelilingnya, ia tahu semua ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja.

Dan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya, membuat yakinnya makin kuat akan firasat.

"Malam ini akan sangat panas."

Dan sungguh kata-katanya itu benar. Panas. Sangat panas dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Semua rasa kontras yang dirasanya. Sakit juga nikmat. Atau sakit yang begitu merangsang nikmat.

Amethyst itu bergulir dalam linang air yang terus mengalir. Bukan sakit, kesenangan malah. Mencari-cari sesuatu dalam sudut yang gelap. Mencari keberadaan kekasihnya dalam gelap. Yang tengah duduk mengongkang kaki. Menonton dirinya yang telah berpose sungguh erotis—yang sudah menjadi artis porno mendadak, dari balik sudut bersama alkohol yang menemaninya.

"Gil... To-long... Ah! Please, hentikan..."

Gluk —Menenggak habis bir dalam gelas dalam satu teguk. Membanting gelasnya kasar pada meja kayu. Wajah sedikit memerah mabuk. Bibir membuat seringai sombong menanggapi. Terkekeh khas. "Menghentikan?" —beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau bercanda, Mattie. Kau sangat—" menjilat sudut bibir, "Hebat." ruby itu berkilat lapar.

Tangan kanan meraih botol bir yang tersisa setengah. Melangkah pada pembaringan tempat kekasihnya yang sudah terbujur lemah dan terpuaskan —hee, salahnya juga, sih. Kesesese.

Bulir Amethyst itu menatap dalam, sirat permohonan sangat mencoba meruntuhkan seringai sombong itu. Berharap ada belas kasihan darinya.

"Hentikan Gil... Please..." mohonnya. Pintanya mengemis. Dan kenyataan sangatlah pahit bila tidak sesuai harapan. Amethyst itu merasa tertohok akan sikap kekasihnya yang justru menyeringai semakin lebar. Merangkak naik kepembaringan, menuju kearahnya. Kasar. Menghentakkannya hingga terbaring. Menguncinya behadap-hadapan. Merunduk sembari menjilati cupingnya —berbisik.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menjawab **Tidak?**"

Logika yang menginginkan akhir terputus begitu saja. Seakan lenyap, kini panas tubuh akan nafsu terasa jauh lebih nyaman akan sentuhan jemari yang mulai meniti dirinya perlahan.

Amethyst meringis dalam tangis. Dan ketika terbuka —menahan nafas—terdapatlah bidang dada kepucatan yang hanya tertutupi selembar kemeja tak terkancing. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin melihat tatap itu —yang merah mirah itu berkilat seduktif —namun begitu seksi. Buru nafas hangat yang menjadi dingin karena jilatan mengandung saliva pada kulitnya —mengendus dirinya yang mangsa dengan amat lapar. Berkali-kali menjilat bibir menahan birahi bergejolak untuk segera menyelesaikan —dia berfantasi untuk memainkan mangsanya ini.

Itu sungguh menggoda.

Bagi sang mangsa sendiri pemburunya begitu menggairahkan dalam sesi menggodanya —kesampingkan kenyataan bahwa logikanya ingin berhenti, dia terlalu bernaluri untuk melanjutkannya.

"Ple...ase...AH!" satu gigitan tajam pada leher. Tanda merah ketara yang kental dengan darah. Slurp— menghisap-jilat bagian yang tergigit. —desah lagi, membuat seringai iblis semakin lebar terpampang.

"Kau menikmatinya? Bukankah kau bilang ingin berhenti, Mattie?"

Jemari tangan meraih sulur-sulur yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki, menariknya untuk menjauh —pengecualian untuk yang masih tertancap dan mengikat didua titik vital. Bisa dilihat Matthew sedikit rileks setelah kekang yang mengikatnya terlepas.

Angkat tinggi-tinggi botol keatas. Menumpahkan setengah isinya merata. Membuat riak memabukkan terpeta pada kulit putih yang memerah keringat.

Tubuh mengejang, bergeliut tidak nyaman. Sedikit bereaksi akan kulit yang bersua dingin alkohol kesukaan Jerman itu. Jemari kekar menarik surai kepalanya hingga terdengak, sebelum nenenggakkan sisa bir itu paksa kemulutnya. "UHUK." —tersedak, meski begitu Gilbert tidak berhenti.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu dibaliknya. Apakah ketika aku membuka topeng itu... Akan ada sesuatu yang membuatku lebih bergairah lagi?"

Terengah —Matthew membuka matanya perlahan. Bergeling heran. Jalur bir menetes dari mulutnya yang terkunci. Mencoba berbicara —bertanya.

"Ap..—Gluk, maksud..mu...Uhuk!"

"Jangan berpura-pura." menarik botol, —prang membuangnya entah kemana. Sementara mata iblis itu menyala nyalang. Menatap tajam sang kasih dalam dingin yang menusuk —sebelum seringai kembali. "Mungkin aku harus membuatmu —ah, tubuhmu itu yang mengaku."

Beranjak, meninggalkan sejenak Canadian yang terbaring. Ekor mata violet itu mengikuti kemana arah pergi Gilbert, yang tengah menuju laci lemari disamping tempat tidur. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Jilat ini." ucapnya menunjukkan benda yang diambilnya. Menelan ludah menatap apa yang disodorkan padanya. Sebuah sex toy jenis vibrator, —kira-kira berdiameter 4-5 cm.

"Kenapa, Matt?" —kekeh ringan pada raut wajah yang tampak pasrah itu, "Tidak bisa? Ini lebih baik dibanding menghisap penis kakakmu, bukan? —setidaknya ini tidak akan membuatmu kotor."

Membelalak. Sontak toleh itu dikunci dengan melesakkan vibrator dalam mulut Matthew hingga basah akan liur berlebih. "A...! Mmmhphh!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Maniak seks berkedok bocah manis yang pendiam~."

"Mm...ahhh...urkhh!"

Masih memainkan vibrator dengan melesakkannya kemulut. Sebelah tangan Gilbert mengocok penis Matthew yang mulai mendingin, membuatnya kembali panas dan tegak.

"Tapi, aku suka dengan topengmu itu. Membuatku ingin lebih memilikimu." menarik vibrator dari mulut, tetes saliva menggantung disekitar mainan pemuas tersebut. Kembali merunduk memberi kecup, tangan masih bekerja dibawah sana.

.

—rrr—rrr—

Getaran. Terasa didepan lubangnya. Matthew menatap kembali Gilbert yang dengan penuh kepuasan menyeringai —keji.

"Melolonglah seperti seekor pelacur, _Mein liebe_."

Itu aba-aba. Ya. Tak perlu menghitung detik setelah mengucap kata, Matthew bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya kembali dihujam. Dirobek paksa melewati batas maksimal keberadaan benda yang seharusnya. Dia masih tahu persis bahwa sisa sulur itu masih menancap didalam dirinya.

"ARGH!"

Dan Gilbert dengan sengaja menambah kapasitas hingga luka tertoreh didalam sana.

"AHH! Stop it, Gil!"

"Hm? Bukankah kau harusnya sangat menyukai ini—"

Memaksimalkan getar tersebut. Matthew terlonjak. Kedua kakinya lebar terbuka —

terangkat keatas, mencoba memberi perenggangan pada rasa sakit dibawahnya.

"—dan ini."

Tangan meremas kuat penis ditangan, menahan lajur orgasme hingga benda itu tegak berdiri dalam warna merah seakan darah terkumpul. Dan lolongan pedih akan panas luar biasa itu membuat tubuh yang terbaring melonjak, terbangun setengah duduk.

"Kau mau orgasme, Matt? Bukankah akan sangat nikmat bila sudah melakukannya?"

Matthew kesakitan, tak mengindahkan kata penuh nafsu menggoda yang tengah menggelitik dicuping telinganya. Pedih sangat dan panas luar biasa akan luka dan getaran yang tengah merajahnya lebih dipikirkannya.

"Ah! ah! Gil, Please! I need...! I want it...!"

Tapi, itu semua sangat nikmat. Tapi, dia menginginkannya. Lebih dari ini. Dia ingin Gilbert... menyiksanya. Dia ingin sebuah toreh luka pada kulitnya. Dia ingin lebih merasakan sakit. Dia ingin. Not! Dia membutuhkannya.

"Aku dengar itu."

Melepas barang semua kenikmatan yang menancap pada tubuh mungil itu. Satu remas kuat terakhir sebelum melepaskan batang ditangannya — sebelum benda itu meletupkan lava putih dengan bebas. Memancur indah, mengotori tiap barang yang terkena letusannya —Perut, paha, seprai itu. Terengah-engah lega mendapatkan apa yang dinantikannya —sensasi ketika orgasme, seperti mendapat surga. Membuatmu melayang dalam binar putih yang memenuhi sklera.

Gilbert menatap dengan mirahnya. Memandangi sebuah pemandangan erotis dari tubuh seksi kekasihnya —yang seorang pecandu seks. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahkan sekedar mengira, pemuda yang diluar tampak manis, tak banyak bicara dan selalu tersenyum ini —satu dari segelintir orang yang sangat menggilai seks —menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebutuhan utama.

Berbekal senyum menawan, tubuh indah dan sifat pasif itu. Entah sudah berapa orang yang berhasil menidurinya.

Dan mendapatkan mahluk indah seperti ini adalah suatu kebanggaan. Mendapat sebuah cinta tulus —dan bonus tambah, alternatif seks yang memuaskan.

Sekali lagi —jilatan bibir penuh birahi. Ah, membayangkan semua itu dalam kuasanya, ingin dia melihat, merasakan semuanya.

"Selesai?"

Tidak seperti biasanya, violet yang selalu tampak teduh itu kini terlihat lebih kelam. Tatap bulat yang menenangkan sekarang layaknya seonggok pisau es —dingin, tajam, menghujam tepat masuk dalam retina ruby darah. Bagi Gilbert, sosok polos benang itu kini lebih menyerupai seekor harimau ganas. Yang tengah meraung dalam rintih lukanya. Menguatkan diri dihadapan dirinya yang memburunya.

"Menurutmu?" bila dia bukan kekasihnya, tidak akan pernah dia melihat sosok jalang yang bertransformasi menjadi begitu menggoda ini. Yang kejam sekaligus menggairahkan.

Pemilik violet itu berguling tengkurap, merangkak kearah Gilbert —mengincar selangkangannya. Dibalik jeans yang masih terkunci itu, diberikannya gigit-gigitan basah kecil, menggoda batang itu untuk berdiri. Mengajak pemiliknya untuk melakukan lebih.

Gilbert memandangi bibir kemerahan itu tengah sibuk mengeluarkan taringnya dalam menggodanya. Tersenyum peluh mendapat lirikan dari bongkah Amethyst yang bekerja. Berkata penuh kesinisan, "Setelah mengoyak topengku, kau ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja, Gil?"

Bibir selesai bekerja, beralih pada jemari-jemari— membelai benda itu perlahan , hingga sedikit mengeras, yang ingin mengoyak celana itu —yang menutupi barang pemuas sesungguhnya dari hadapannya. "Kau bahkan belum mendapat kepuasan seharusnya."

Gilbert hanya bisa mendesah dalam seringainya mendengar rengekan itu. Rengekan yang sungguh mengundang. Siapa yang tidak mau melakukannya lagi, lagipula dia belum sempat menikmati tubuh itu sepenuhnya.

"Kali ini kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Pelacur kecilku."

Mengenyahkan mata yang penuh nafsu dari miliknya. Mengangkat tubuh itu hingga terbaring dengan benar. Mengusap pelan wajah yang bertanya heran dan merasa kecewa. Sedikit terobati dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menjelajahi bibirnya.

"Tidurlah sebentar, tapi sesuai perkataanmu..."

Sebuah gigit pada bibir mungil.

"—Ini belum selesai."

Sekalipun diri itu tak pernah menyangka sebuah penyesalan akan tergurat dikemudiannya.

.

.

Dia tak merasa dirinya telah tertidur. Entah berapa jam atau menit yang sesungguhnya telah berlalu. Sedarinya ia mengerjap dan membuka mata, yang dihadapinya masihlah sebuah ruang yang sama. Gelap. Dengan bulan masih bertengger diluar —pengecualian bahwa kaca itu tengah tertutup kini.

Tidak ada yang berubah terlalu banyak selain aroma amis sperma yang mengering ditubuh dan seprainya, dan kondisi tubuhnya yang kini terikat. Kedua tangan terborgol yang dikaitkan pada sebuah tiang kasur diatas.

"Sudah bangun, Mattie?"

Tak perlu dirinya menoleh, dia sudah tahu pemilik suara —yang sombong itu.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar dua puluh menitan." tangan kembali mengoprek laci, mencari-cari sesuatu. Seringai terukir mendapat jackpot suatu barang yang diinginkannya. "Kau mau mulai dari mana?"

Tangan kanan melemparkan beberapa sex toy dalam berbagai bentuk, sebotol lube, rantai anjing dan tambang. Sementara tangan kirinya yang senantiasa mengenggam seutas cambuk kuda.

Seringai yang tak wajar dan sangat jarang ditemui bila kau berhadapan dengan pemuda Canadian ini. Sungguh, melihat nyata sisi gelap pemuda manis ini adalah suatu momen yang jarang. Violet itu menatap penuh minat pada seutas hitam cambuk ditangan kekasihnya. "Hurt me, Now."

Gilbert merangkak maju, menindih sang Canadian —yang sifatnya sudah terbalik 180 derajat karena nafsu semata. "Sesuai keinginanmu. Tapi, kuharap kau ingat Seks Jerman itu sangat keras."

CTAR! — "AH!"

Satu garis memerah pada kulit. Mengundang lolong kesakitan dan gejolak tubuh yang berlebihan.

Ctar!

Lagi, menodai perut nan mulus.

Ctar!

Paha putih yang menggempal.

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!—

Tanpa berhenti melayangkan, menodai satu tiap bagian tubuhnya. Menikmati ketika dirinya berhasil melukis kemerahan pada putih yang berpeluh keringat. Merasakan getar birahi yang menggelitik perut hingga panas, membuat kejantanannya setengah menegak hanya dengan melihat kekasihnya —yang terbelenggu rantai, menangis pedih karena siksa yang diberikannya sekaligus mengerang penuh desah yang erotis.

Gilbert menjilat luka-luka kemerahan yang belum lama terbentuk —yang masih panas terasa pada lidah. Bola mata darah mendelik keatas, menangkap sang kekasih yang mengerang dalam air matanya. Yang bibir kemerahan itu terbasahi saliva, begitu ranum dan sangat menggoda. Tak tahan untuk segera merasakannya —melumatnya habis dalam ciuman tak sebentar hingga nafas terputus-putus.

"Mmmhh..." dan terasa seperti mapple. Khas kekasihnya. Pikirnya menjilat empuk bibir itu agar mengekspos dalamnya untuk dijelajah indra pengecapnya.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku. Berteriaklah. Menangislah. Perlihatkan wajah pasrah itu padaku."

Jruk!

Kata itu berakhir, dan sesuatu kembali melesak kuat meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Aaah! Ah...ahh...!"

Yang tersisa hanyalah lenguhan panas, saat Gilbert memainkan sex toy ditangannya.

"!"

Amethyst itu membelalak ngeri, merasakan sesuatu mengelilingi kuat kejantanannya. Semakin bergidik mendapati seringai sadis kekasihnya dan tambang —yang entah kapan diambil— tengah dipilin menjadi simpul —dimana miliknya menjadi pusat.

"Gi-Gil, please, jangan yang itu..."

"Kau sangat cantik saat menangis Mattie."

"ARRRHH!"

Jerit sekuat-kuatnya merasakan lubangnya dihantam sedemikian rupa dengan mainan —hingga tertanam masuk dalam dirinya. —sakit juga nikmat— membuatnya bergerak-gerak tidak tentu.

Gilbert meraih sebelah kaki yang menendang-nendang. Memposisikannya diatas bahu hingga terekspos jelas seluruh area vitalnya. Iseng, menyesap paha yang putih —bercorak merah garis. Dan sebelah tangannya meraih kembali ujung sex toy yang masih tertanam sangat dalam —dan kembali memainkannya. Menggerak-gerakkannya demi merangsang lebih birahi sang Canadian hingga menegak.

Matthew hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Dirinya menyukai sensasi yang diterima rajah tubuhnya. Namun, dirinya ingin lepas dari sakit yang luar biasa.

Ditambah derita akan dirinya yang sekarang tersumbat. Miliknya serasa terbakar.

Memaju mundurkan mainan itu cepat, menggerakkannya zig-zag. Kasar. Mengorek lubang itu lebih dalam, membuat luka baru disana-sininya. Anyir darah menguar bersamaan dengan wujudnya yang mengalir, meski tahu Gilbert tidak berhenti.

Menarik mainan itu meninggalkan lubang yang sudah mengucurkan darah. Lidahnya menjilati mainan yang sudah terpolesi darah segar kekasihnya —asin sekaligus manis. Sekali lagi memposisikan mainan dilubang sebelum menghujamkannya kuat-kuat.

Matthew hanya bisa terlonjak. Meringis sakit dalam tangis bisunya. Bibirnya terlalu kelu, tenggorokannya sudah sakit bahkan untuk sekedar menggeram. Dan dia hanya bisa meringis lagi mendengar ucap seduktif pernyataan penyatuan diri akan terjadi.—"Aku masuk, Mattie."

Dan sekali lagi Matthew hanya bisa mencengkram kuat-kuat borgol yang melukai pergelangan tangannya. Menahan rasa sakit luar biasa akan adanya dua keberadaan ketika tubuh itu menggerakkan dirinya semakin dalam.

Putih seprai telah berpola merah mawar. Terpeta pula putih melati disekelilingnya.

Seorang Gilbert selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik —pikirnya sebelum ia lupa bahwa Gilbert adalah seorang Jerman. Yang terkenal akan kekerasannya dalam bermain seks. Darah pun tak urung ikut serta sebagai bukti permainan mereka.

"!" Matthew tersentak ketika sebuah titik tersentuh. Seakan sirna semua sakit itu, erang pelan terlantun dari bibir mungilnya.

Gilbert menarik Matthew semakin dalam, melesakkan penisnya kuat-kuat —mencari kenikmatan dalam panas dan sempitnya didalam sana. Sex toy yang masih tertancap itu menggesek bagian penisnya membuatnya merasa semakin keras didalam. Jemari Gilbert meraih batang Matthew yang tersumbat, memainkan penis yang sudah deras terbasahi pre-cum. Dengan sengaja menyiksa Matthew lebih-lebih. Dia hanya butuh satu bumbu lagi untuk membuatnya orgasme. "Mengeranglah lagi, Mattie..." desahnya berbisik.

Dia butuh erang penuh birahi untuk membuatnya lebih terangsang. Pikirnya, kembali menyerang tengkuk yang belum ternoda merah. Kali ini tidak ada luka karena gigitnya, hanya hisapan-hisapan yang merajahi sisa putih yang belum memerah.

Perbuatan lembut yang membuatnya tergoda untuk membuat sebuah desah kecil. "Ahh..." yang desah itu mengundang gelitik birahi hingga membuat keberadaan didalamnya semakin tegak.

"Kau menyukai rasa sakit ini, Mattie?"

Yang dijawab sebuah lenguhan.

"Khh..." masih bergerak tubuh itu menancapkan dirinya. Masih bekerja otot merah basah itu menjilat rasa kekasihnya —yang sudah penuh luka dan darah. "Sedikit lagi..." gumamnya sembari menekan dalam satu hentakan yang keras —membuat merembesnya cair orgasme didalam sana.

"Aaah..." lenguh dari si albino yang mendengak penuh nikmat dalam erangnya.

Peluh membanjiri keduanya. Gilbert menatap kekasihnya yang masih bergetar —kesakitan. Memundurkan tubuhnya, mencabut keberadaan dirinya didalam. Tangannya terulur —kembali menangkap kejantanan yang sudah memerah darah, meminta lepas kekangnya.

Matthew hanya bisa meringis merasa tangan itu kembali memainkan miliknya —dan melepas kekangnya. "—Ah!" membuatnya sedikit terlonjak —merasakan kebebasan.

Diiringi jerit tertahan —kembali orgasme dengan nikmat luar biasa —merasa sakit panas yang mengganjal sudah lepas dari dirinya. Hingga terkulai tak bertenaga. Membuat dirinya sayu dalam kantuk.

"..."

Suara desahan.

"...—iapapun tahu.."

Bisu yang menanggap.

"...—kau milikku..."

Setidaknya Matthew masih bisa mendengar sepenggal kata sebelum dirinya kehilangan sadarnya.

"Sampai kapanpun."

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Desir angin yang menusuk dingin. Itu mungkin bisa menjadi alasan yang membuat pemuda Canadian kini terjaga dari tidurnya.<p>

Dengan Amethyst yang memandang kosong pada atap dalam baringnya, mendesah lelah. Memainkan sedikit surai rambutnya, mewangi jeruk samar terhirup dari sana.

Yah, setidaknya Gilbert sudah merawatnya dengan baik setelah malam itu. Pikirnya, ketika mendapati dirinya telah berbalut jas mandi —juga luka-lukanya yang sudah terbalut kasa. Tapi, meski begitu Gilbert tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui.

Cring.

Terbukti dengan rantai dikaki yang membelenggu langkahnya.

"Bodoh..." menatap sia-sia pada rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Haah.." melesakkan lebih dalam kepala dalam bantal.

"Tak kau rantai pun aku juga tak akan lari." mengingat tubuhnya —terutama yang belakang— sakit luar biasa, hingga bergerak pun membuat meringis.

Selain itu dia pasti tahu...—

Klek.

Menolehkan pandang pada daun pintu yang terbuka. Membuat seulas senyum manis yang biasa terpampang mendapati seringai jahil pada sosok yang masuk dalam ruangan.

"Pagi, Matt~"

...—dan aku pun tahu, hubungan ini tidak akan pupus begitu saja.

.

.

_**He Know, I Know**_

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... **

***tepar berlimang darah mimisan**dikasih potion**darah balik keisep dari idung***

**errr, saya bingung mu ngomong apa. Minta review dari kalian aja boleh. endingnya gak jelas pula. Saya berharap kalian semua masih hidup. Sayang saya gak punya suplai darah tambahan, potionnya juga udah abis nih.**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Review?**


End file.
